Kidnapped
by No-Fear0321
Summary: Last Chapter Up Now!!! Please R/R! My first finnished Fic! Whill they be able to get Tori back in Time? Who are the other two?
1. Chapter 1

D/C: I don't own Charmed.  
  
A/N: FYIs-  
  
Piper and Leo have two kids..  
  
Wyatt Mathew Halliwell-5- light brown hair, dark brown eyes.  
  
Melinda Prudence Halliwell-4- Medium brown hair, light blue eyes.  
  
Paige is dating a guy named Conner.  
  
Phoebe has a daughter, which she had with her ex boyfriend Matt, who left as soon as she was born. (Matt had pale blonde hair and dark brown eyes)  
  
Victoria Penelope Halliwell-3- Light golden brown hair, green eyes.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Phoebe walked down the sidewalk, and saw a bus pass her bye. Just ahead of her, the buss stopped, and she saw the people walk down the steps and continue on their way. A familiar blonde man got off the bus, and started walking the other way.  
  
"Matt! Matt?!" Phoebe asked, quickening her pace. The man turned around, his dark brown eyes met Phoebe's, and then he turned away, and started walking in the opposite direction. Phoebe felt many things, but anger was pretty much the only thing she showed. She ran, and caught up with him easily. He knew there wasn't a way out, so he faced Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, I-" Matt started, trying to save the awkwardness by smiling with his pearly whites. Phoebe slapped him across the face, and didn't mind the people who turned their heads.  
  
"Was that really necessary?" Matt asked, putting a hand to his face, which was beginning to welt. Phoebe was wearing rings that day.  
  
"What?" Phoebe asked, feeling her heart race. Matt put his hands up in defense.  
  
"Look, it's over Phoebe. I'm paying welfare what more do you want?" Matt asked, taking a step towards her. Phoebe now felt the rage taking over her. This time, she punched him, making it a sure fact that she broke his nose. He keeled over.  
  
"God damn it!" Matt screamed, grabbing her arm. Phoebe backed away.  
  
"Get your hands off me!" Phoebe screamed. Matt covered his nose.  
  
"You know I wouldn't ever hurt you. But ya know, its okay for you to break my nose it doesn't really matter to you. Need more money? Here take it." Matt started, reaching for his wallet. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't need your money. I don't even know why I bothered talking to you." Phoebe said, turning to leave. Matt shrugged it off, and checked out Phoebe from behind, she obviously knew this because she whipped her head around.  
  
"Evil bitch." Phoebe mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear. This obviously didn't bother him because he chuckled. She paused, thinking of something she could do to him, maybe this time she'd levitate and kick, but she kept walking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"PIPER!" Phoebe called, obviously aggravated, and annoyed.  
  
"PAIGE!" Phoebe called in the same sort of voice. Her angry feelings stopped when she saw her three year old daughter observing her from the living room couch, but wondered why she was sitting there alone.  
  
"Mommy! You're funny when you're mad!" Tori observed, extending her arms and signaling for a hug. Phoebe smiled and sighed, walking over to the couch. Piper came down the stairs, and looked concerned.  
  
"What's up?" Piper asked, more concerned than cheerful. Phoebe gave Piper the "I'll tell you later look." And looked at Tori.  
  
"Why was she alone?" Phoebe asked curiously, she wasn't really worried, she knew her daughter was in the best of hands with her sisters. Piper raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Leo was supposed to be watching her." Piper replied. Phoebe shrugged it off, and picked up Tori.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"TORI!!! You're not doing it RRRRRRIIIIIIGGGGGHHHTTTTTT!" Melinda wailed. Tori looked up at her cousin curiously, and laughed. Her little hand came up and pointed at Melinda.  
  
"Sorry." Tori said with amusement as she rolled a block on the floor to Melinda. Tori didn't ever seem to care when people got mad at her, she didn't really enjoy playing with Melinda, or Wyatt. Wyatt was watching T.V, and Piper sat with him, Phoebe next to Piper.  
  
"Melinda play with your little cousin nice okay?" Piper asked, making eye contact with her daughter. Paige came down the stairs and looked at Melinda's teary face.  
  
"Awe, what happened Mel?" Paige asked, bending down to her niece. Melinda shook her head, and glared at Tori. Suddenly, a demon shimmered in behind Paige.  
  
"Paige, behind you!" Phoebe called. Paige instinctively sprang up, and side kicked the demon, but he simply just re shimmered to a different spot. Melinda immediately got up and ran to her mother's side. Ignoring all the excitement, Tori continued to play with blocks and stacked them as high as she could. Phoebe started to get up to pick up Tori, but the demon used an energy ball to send Phoebe back on her butt. He picked up Tori and shimmered out. Piper stood immediately.  
  
"Phoebe, Phoebe wake up! LEO!" Piper called. Melinda started crying, and Wyatt backed away from his unconscious aunt in shock. Leo orbed, in, and immediately healed Phoebe.  
  
"Where's Tori?" Phoebe asked worriedly. Piper looked down, and then at Paige.  
  
"Leo, take Melinda and Wyatt somewhere else." Piper ordered. Leo nodded.  
  
"Check with-" Paige stared, Leo nodded, crabbed Wyatt's hand, and scooped up Melinda with one arm and left.  
  
"Where's Tori?" Phoebe repeated more sternly. Piper put a hand on Phoebe's back and looked her in the eye.  
  
"Phoebe, we will get her back. Wyatt's been taken before, and Melinda was almost killed. Tori has almost been taken before too. Okay? We WILL get her back. Paige, go look in the book of shadows, I'm going to skry, Phoebe, wait for Leo to come back. He probably can't sense her, he probably tried right away." Piper said. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"What? No, Piper I'm going to try those spells we used, to call this to call that." Phoebe corrected, starting off towards the kitchen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shhhh.. Don't cry. We have a special little area for you." A woman comforted. Tori looked up at the woman with long, jet black straight hair. Tori still kept her tears coming, the woman didn't look comforting at all. Her black, cleavage showing dress dragged along the ground as she was placed in a black and red playpen, that looked about three times the size as a normal playpen, the walls were up higher too, and the three-year-old soon found out it had a top too.  
  
"Nice job you two. Have you located the other two?" A man with slick black hair asked. The woman nodded and smiled. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Phoebe, honey, where are you?" Phoebe heard Piper call. Phoebe sat in the attic, paper and pencils all around her. Piper and Paige opened the attic door. Phoebe continued on her plan. She lit a red candle, and red a sheet of paper.  
  
"The forces of good lead my by blood, My daughter was taken from me, Send her to me or me to her, By the power of good let it be." Phoebe chanted, burning the piece of paper in the red candle. She looked up to the ceiling in hope, and then looked back down.  
  
"Damnit!" Phoebe cursed. Piper looked at her sister in sympathy, and Paige just looked down. Suddenly, a golden glow filled about a fourth of the attic. Paige found her hear broken stare to the ground change into a glare of disgust.  
  
"I though we got rid of you about five years ago." Paige stated, looking into the eyes of the dark headed familiar face.  
  
"It's funny, so did I." Cole said, sitting down on the attic couch. He looks up, and then smiles.  
  
"I actually have to thank you for that. Not only did I get away from this screwed up world, I went up, not down." Cole said happily. Phoebe raised an eye brow.  
  
"Why are you here? I called for my daughter, not you." Phoebe asked sternly. Cole tilted his head.  
  
"Daughter? Who's the lucky man?" Cole asked. He was surprised, five years away from Phoebe, and the whole issue was starting back up inside him. He took a deep breath, knowing very well he shouldn't have asked that. He decided he was just going to calm down.  
  
"Some jerk. I always manage to find the jerks. But, I need my daughter, Cole do you know anything?" Phoebe asked. Cole shook his head, hiding the comfort he felt. The first part of her answer pleased him, and he chose to ignore the second part.  
  
"I didn't know you even had a daughter." Cole said. Phoebe looked down, her stomach tensed. She never knew this could hurt so much; she just wanted to hold Tori, that's it. A tear fell from her cheek, but determined not to let Cole see she looked back towards Piper and Paige. Cole knew that had to hurt, he knew what it was like to be human, and he stood up, showing more sympathy for Phoebe.  
  
"But, I can tell you, that there is a prophecy that is partially to come from the Halliwell line." Cole started. Piper nodded.  
  
"Keep going." Piper stated, taking a step towards Cole.  
  
"I don't know a lot, all I know is... Somewhere down your life spans one of you is going to have a child that is going to be part of a very important trilogy, not as important as The Charmed Ones, of course." Cole said. Piper looked confused.  
  
"Wait, you said trilogy, wouldn't there have to be a sibling, or cousin of some sort to-" Cole interrupted.  
  
"No, the Halliwell's are very important witches; very powerful if not the most powerful but there are other powerful witch names that aren't far behind you. These three I'm guessing are going to share some sort of magical bond." Cole said, keeping his eyes on Phoebe the whole time. He looked down, he forgot how earth was so cruel, how all those things had to happen to split them up. Phoebe looked up at him.  
  
"When they sent you here you did have powers right?" Phoebe asked. Cole shrugged. He sent an energy ball, which missed the couch and hit the wall. Piper gasped.  
  
"How do we know if we can trust you?" Piper asked. Phoebe looked at Cole in the eyes, He looked good, and after all he had just been in heaven. She broke the contact and looked down.  
  
"We have to. Cole, shimmer me down to the underworld." Phoebe ordered, walking towards him. Cole shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm going alone." Cole replied. Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Cole, I need to be with my daughter. Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Phoebe asked. Cole nodded, and grabbed Phoebe's hand. Before Piper or Paige could object,  
  
"See ya." Cole said, shimmering to hell. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"Okay, now what?" Phoebe asked. Cole and her sat behind a very large rock, and Cole stood up.  
  
"That was the last place I knew they kept anything they didn't want good to find. They've changed this place so much." Cole said, searching the cave. Phoebe stood up next to him.  
  
"Is there anything? You can think of at all?" Phoebe asked, giving most of her weight on the rock. Cole paced, coming behind her. He peeked over her head at the main part of the underworld; it seemed to be almost empty.  
  
"Not right now. I'm thinking." Cole replied. Phoebe stood up; a burning came in her heart, what if they'd killed her? She hated that feeling, it was ripping her up inside. Trying to handle the horrible feeling, she took a step back right into Cole.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Cole said, even though he didn't move right away. She turned towards him, and collapsed into his chest like she used to do. He put his arms around her and hoped that moment could last forever.  
  
"She has to be here, somewhere. I, I need her. She's the only thing I have apart from my sisters." Phoebe said, tears coming down her face and into Cole's sweater. As much as Cole loved to hug her, and pulled her away, still clenching her upper arms, and bent down so he was level with her.  
  
"Come on Phoebe, be brave. We'll find her." Cole said sympathetically. Phoebe all of a sudden came back down to earth. His voice was heart- warming, like it used to be. When she looked in his eyes she didn't see the source, or a demon, she saw, Cole. She nodded, 'Come on Phoebe!' She told herself. 'You fall for bad guys remember? This is how Cole looked the first time you met him, and how Matt looked when you met him.' She nodded, and pulled away crossing her arms to herself. Thinking of Matt gave her an uneasy feeling. She noticed Cole looked a bit hurt, but kept strong thinking it wasn't meant to be.  
  
"Here, come here." Cole said, ignoring what just happened. He still loved Phoebe, he knew that the moment he saw her, and he wasn't going to let her daughter die. The two walked to another spot that was in the middle of a hallway.  
  
"Get ready." Cole stated. Phoebe looked up at him curiously. He through an energy ball down the hallway.  
  
"Get set." He warned again. Phoebe assumed she was going to have to fight, she just didn't know who. They heard foot steps run down the hallway, and appeared was a guard.  
  
"Go?" Cole asked, studying the guard. He shrugged, and threw the guard up against the wall.  
  
"When I was down here, there would have been at least five of you, and three demons coming this way." Cole exclaimed. The demon laughed,  
  
"Ha, if you haven't noticed evil's been a little short lately." The guard answered. Cole nodded.  
  
"So tell me, where's the kid?" Cole asked, grabbing the demon, and holding him against the wall. Phoebe looked around; making sure others weren't following him.  
  
"What kid?" The guard asked, not intimidated at all. Cole shrugged, and grabbed the guard's dagger out of his belt.  
  
"TELL ME ABOUT THE GIRL YOU STOLE FROM HER!" Cole roared, signaling towards Phoebe. His voice even made Phoebe jump. She felt comfort he was on her side again. Cole held the dagger to the demon's throat.  
  
"She's the second part of the Trilogy. I don't even know what they go by." The guard answered quickly. Phoebe felt a rush of anger take over her.  
  
"Where is my daughter?" Phoebe asked sternly. The guard looked down at the dagger.  
  
"She's in the old dungeon." The guard answered. Cole smiled.  
  
"That wasn't so hard, was it? What are you planning to do with her?" Cole asked. The guard looked down at the dagger once more.  
  
"I don't know a whole lot. Uh, she's going to be raised as evil, along with the other two." The guard reported.  
  
"Melinda and Wyatt..." Phoebe trailed off. Cole shook his head.  
  
"No, they would have taken them when they took," Cole paused, not knowing what Phoebe's daughter's name was.  
  
"Tori." Phoebe started. The guard laughed.  
  
"You'll never find her. The demons running this have been planning this for three years. They are expecting you." The guard exclaimed. Cole looked back at Phoebe; he saw the hurt in her eyes. He didn't like it. He jammed the knife into the demon's throat, and sent him into a fiery vanquish. He turned towards Phoebe.  
  
"He was talking out of fear." Cole comforted. Phoebe looked down.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Phoebe asked, looking deep into Cole's eyes. Cole flashed her a smile.  
  
"I just am." Cole said. Phoebe smiled, and looked down.  
  
"Lead the way." Phoebe said, stepping back. Cole nodded, and started off towards the 'old' dungeon. Although to him it was the same one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"What do you see?" Phoebe asked. Cole pulled his head back against the side of the wall. They stood on the twisting staircase.  
  
"Uh, a lady in black hair. She's sleeping though. Three guards. And there's a black and red, I'm guessing play pen." Cole said, looking back at Phoebe. Phoebe almost felt a sigh of relief.  
  
"Then let's go." Phoebe said, taking a step, Cole grabbed her arm.  
  
"Wait, I'll go. I'll shimmer right to the playpen, grab, uh Tori, and shimmer back here. We can shimmer out from there. That way if I get hit, you can run in and grab Tori. Make sure you call Leo so you can get out." Cole exclaimed. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"Cole," Phoebe started. Cole looked at her.  
  
"Don't get hit." Phoebe stated. Cole smiled.  
  
"I'm already dead, remember?" Cole said. Phoebe looked down. She thought she might regret what she was about to do, but she couldn't fight it anymore. She stood up on her tip toes, and put her arms around his neck, and planted a soft kiss on his lips.  
  
"Not to me your not." Phoebe answered. Cole's eyes closed. He didn't want to open them. He took a deep breath, and hugged Phoebe close, and shimmered to the playpen, behind the guards. He silently opened the top, and looked in to find a sleeping girl. He smiled, and reached in and grabbed her.  
  
"INTRUDER!!!! Guards! Guards! STOP HIM!" The lady awoke, screaming. Cole shimmered back to a smiling Phoebe.  
  
"Cole-" Phoebe started. Cole smiled and looked proud of himself. The girl started crying.  
  
"Cole that's not Tori." Phoebe exclaimed. Cole looked down worriedly.  
  
"We'll come back." Cole said, grabbing Phoebe's hand, and shimmering to the manor. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
"You grabbed the wrong baby?" Paige asked Cole. Cole put his hands up.  
  
"There was only one." Cole said. Phoebe sat on the couch. Leo held the other three-year-old who stopped crying by now. The little girl had red/brown hair, and grey/blue eyes.  
  
"Can you tell me what your name is?" Piper asked, looking the little girl in the eyes. The girl looked at her curiously, and then shook her head.  
  
"No? Why not?" Piper asked sweetly. While Piper and Leo tried to get something out of the three-year-old, Cole went and sat by Phoebe.  
  
"Phoebe, they aren't going to kill her. Or hurt her they would have by now, and the guard said that they weren't going to." Cole comforted, putting an arm around her. Phoebe pulled away.  
  
"I just, I'll be right back." Phoebe said. She hadn't thought of what would happen when they got home when she kissed Cole. She walked to her bedroom, and closed the door. Cole looked over towards Piper, Paige and Leo. Cole walked over to them.  
  
"I want my daddy." The little girl said out loud. Piper nodded.  
  
"Sweetheart I know, I need to know what your full name is so I can find him for you." Piper said. The little girl shook her head.  
  
"You're a stranger." The little girl said. Paige cut in.  
  
"Well maybe to you we are but-" Paige was interrupted.  
  
"No, your strangers." The little girl confirmed.  
  
"How old are you?" Cole asked, trying to help. The little girl shrugged.  
  
"Guess." The little girl said with a smile on her face. Piper gave Cole a 'Not bad' look and smiled.  
  
"Hmmm.. sixteen?" Paige asked, pretending to be serious. The little girl giggled with delight and shook her head.  
  
"Nope. I'm this many." She said, holding up three fingers. Paige nodded.  
  
"Can you please tell us what your name is?" Leo asked, setting the toddler down on the couch.  
  
"Umm. okay. I guess so. But you have to FIRST!" The little girl announced. All heads nodded.  
  
"I'm Piper," Piper started,  
  
"And I'm Paige. We're sisters." Paige informed. The little girl nodded, and looked up at Leo.  
  
"I'VE SEEN YOU BEFORE!!!" The small girl exclaimed, looking up at Leo. Leo tilted his head.  
  
"Really?" Leo asked, curious of the little girl's statement. The little girl laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, ha-ha. You were supposed to play along, cuz if IIIIII had seen yyyyoooouuuu before yoooouuuu wouldn't be a stranger. But it doesn't matter now cuz I already know their names." The girl replied. Leo smiled.  
  
"Well my name is Leo." Leo said. The little girl smiled and looked up at Cole. Cole flashed her a half smile.  
  
"I'm Cole." Cole introduced. The little girl nodded.  
  
"My name is Chelsea." Chelsea replied, readjusting her pants. Piper smiled.  
  
"That's a very pretty name." Piper complemented. Chelsea looked up, and made a grimace.  
  
"Ya think so?" Chelsea asked. The adults chuckled, and Piper nodded. Chelsea gave her a sweet smile in response. Cole smiled. He walked to Phoebe's room. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." Phoebe replied. Cole opened the door and closed it behind him.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I, she was the only one in the playpen." Cole said, remembering the view he had. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"It's not your fault, Cole. Can we go back down there?" Phoebe asked. Cole looked surprised.  
  
"Without a plan? It didn't work last time." Cole replied. Phoebe looked down.  
  
"Yeah, yeah your right." Phoebe said as she led the way to discuss the situation with the rest of her family.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We still have the two, right?" A demon with slicked back blonde hair asked. The woman before with the black hair nodded.  
  
"Stupid witch never thought to look behind the bed." The woman replied.  
  
"There was another, though. Balthazar maybe, the witch didn't come out from behind the wall." Another man exclaimed. The woman smiled.  
  
"They'll be back." The woman predicted, looking towards the black headed man.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Leo, are you sure you can do this?" Piper asked, getting ready to leave. Leo nodded.  
  
"I have kids of my own, in case you haven't noticed." Leo replied, taking a step towards her. Piper smiled.  
  
"Yeah, but you've never watched three together, except for Tori, and Tori usually doesn't even make you raise a finger." Piper pointed out. Leo shrugged.  
  
"I can handle it. If anything happens, I'll orb them away." Leo comforted. Piper smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She then walked into the living room where Cole, Phoebe and Paige were waiting for her.  
  
"Ready?" Paige asked. Piper nodded.  
  
"Let's go." Phoebe said, grabbing Cole's hand, and shimmering out. Paige looked at Piper and smiled.  
  
"That reflex came a little quick." Paige observed, referring to Phoebe and Cole leaving together. Piper shrugged.  
  
"Paige, she's just anxious to get to Tori." Piper said. Paige rolled her eyes, and held to Piper's hand, orbing to the underworld.  
  
A/N: So how is it? Please review!!!! I would appreciate it very much! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing! I'd like more though, I mean.. everyone always wants more right?? LoL We'll they inspire me so I like them a lot!!! Hehe enjoy.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Piper! Behind you!" Paige warned, facing Piper, and watching the demon prowling behind her. Piper quickly turned her head, just in time to see a blue glowing energy ball rushing towards her head. She froze it, about half a foot before it hit her face.  
  
"Energy ball!" Paige called, waiting for the ball to appear in her hand. She through it at the brown demon, and watched as he went into a vanquish. Cole tilted his head.  
  
"Wow, your aim definitely improved." Cole complemented. Phoebe smiled, and looked at Paige. Paige smiled and looked down.  
  
"Yeah, remember that." Paige teased. Cole shook his head and looked through the hallways.  
  
"This is pointless. We can't be quiet, there are four of us." Phoebe exclaimed. Paige looked at Cole, who nodded.  
  
"Yeah- Let's split up. I'll go with Cole, Phoebe and Paige you'll go with each other." Piper suggested. Phoebe looked up at Cole, hesitant.  
  
"Wait, Piper, I'll just go with Cole." Phoebe replied quickly. Piper raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, see you guys later." Phoebe said, grabbing Cole's arm roughly and dragging him down the underworld hallway. Piper looked at Paige who was smiling.  
  
"Okay. THAT, is not our problem right now, Tori, we need to find Tori." Piper stated, getting things back on track. Paige nodded, and walked down further into the underworld.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wait!" Cole warned, pulling Phoebe close to him. Phoebe looked at him curiously, and an energy ball came spiraling where she would have been.  
  
"It's not like they don't know we're here." Cole sarcastically reminded. Phoebe nodded. Strangely, the energy didn't lead to a demon.  
  
"This way." Phoebe led, she WAS going to get her daughter back, and NOTHING was going to stop her.  
  
Cole followed, almost as determined as Phoebe.  
  
They walked, exploring each and every section of the underworld, until finally, they heard a small cry.  
  
"That her?" Cole asked, pausing. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"No, but you said there were three, right. Maybe, maybe last time, Tori and the other girl, or boy, cchhiiillledd- was in the room with her. Maybe we didn't look hard enough. That must be the third one. Tori's probably in there." Phoebe elaborated. Cole nodded. They peered into the room, which was lit with red light. In the room, voices were begging to corrupt into an argument.  
  
"I'm telling you, WAIT for the other. There is no use unbinding the powers if all three are not present. The evil will not have enough power to enter the bodies." The familiar jet black haired woman suggested impatiently. From Phoebe and Cole's point of view, she was holding a young girl, who had light/medium brown medium skin.  
  
"Is that her?" Cole asked. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"No, Matt had blonde hair." Phoebe replied, still searching the room with her eyes for Tori.  
  
"Matt?" Cole asked, trying to find out more about the "jerk" that Phoebe had vaguely described. Phoebe shook her head.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later. Just, find Tori. Please?" Phoebe pleaded. Cole nodded.  
  
Inside the cleared out space, the two argued on. The man with slicked back black hair turned around, now visible to Phoebe and Cole, he held extremely nervous Tori in his arms. He sat on a red chair, and cradled Tori in one arm.  
  
"There she is, that's her." Phoebe whispered. Cole nodded. He compared the small girl to Phoebe. He could see a resemblance, of course, being some distance away he couldn't see her eyes, but he could see resemblance.  
  
Suddenly, Tori's face brightened up. Her teary eyes had now become to green colored spaces of happiness. She smiled with warmth and excitement, and looked straight at Phoebe and Cole.  
  
"Mommy!" Tori cried through the underworld. Phoebe looked worriedly at Cole. The two gave up their hiding spots, and looked at their targets. Tori was squirming, and struggling to get loose from the man, but he shrugged.  
  
"Okay, take her. If we don't get her now, then we'll kill her later." The man said, beginning to put Tori down. Phoebe glanced to her side, and looked at the other three year old.  
  
"Wait. Give us her too." Phoebe opposed. The man re-griped his hold on Tori, and snickered at Phoebe.  
  
"Now that, that could take some re negotiating." The man said.  
  
"Find Piper and Paige, I can handle them." Phoebe said, getting herself pumped for battle. Cole looked hesitant, and then realized who he was talking to. He smiled, and looked her in the eyes.  
  
"Don't get hit." Cole said, before he placed a kiss on her lips. Phoebe felt a slight warm feeling in her gut, and then faced her enemy. Cole shimmered out.  
  
"You're talking to a Charmed One. And soon it will be all three of us so I wouldn't push your luck." Phoebe threatened. Tori looked up at the man now with disgust. The man walked over to the woman, and took the other toddler from her. Phoebe took off her jacket.  
  
"Look, you S-" Phoebe paused; the SOB wouldn't be too good to do in front of her three-year-old daughter.  
  
"Super meanie-JERK." Phoebe corrected. The man started laughing.  
  
"See ya super witch." The man hinted. Phoebe narrowed her eyes. She studied the room, making a mental battle plan in her mind. Suddenly, she felt cold metal tough her back. She felt the blade cut through the lower part of it, making a piercing pain with every quarter inch. She looked at Tori, hoping Cole, Piper, and Paige would be here soon. The pain consumed her, and suddenly it was too much. She collapsed unconscious on the ground. Tori broke out in tears.  
A/N: How'd you guys like it??? Please review.. it makes me sooooo happy!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Piper and Paige kneeled over Phoebe.  
  
"Heal her." Piper said. Paige nodded. Since she has had charges of her own, it was just a matter of time before the white lighter side of her could acquire the ability to heal. Phoebe slowly opened her eye, as she felt her wound lessen by the second. It hadn't taken Cole long at all to find the other two sisters, so the positions were mainly the same.  
  
"Mommy!" Tori cried out. Phoebe got to her feet and smiled at her daughter.  
  
"I'll be right there sweetheart!" Phoebe comforted. She then faced the man and woman.  
  
"The power of three and a Demon, Greg do you want to die?" Cole asked, more of a warning tone to his voice. Greg laughed and looked at the woman.  
  
"There will be none of that. Why is the side of good always so hung up on the idea of children?" Greg asked. Piper shrugged. She knew what Phoebe was going though, and knew that she probably wasn't very patient. She flinched her hands, and blue up the complete area around the woman, since Tori and the other girl were pretty close to Greg.  
  
"Oh, isn't that nice Melanie? The witch wants to blow you up." Greg exclaimed. Melanie smiled.  
  
"I wouldn't push your luck, or, the little girl here will-" Melanie said, walking over to Tori. Tori tried to get away, but Melanie was so much stronger. She carried Tori over to a small table and picked up a knife. Tori now began to cry, her voice even trembled as her uneven breaths touched Phoebe's heart.  
  
"You touch her, and you will have to pay so much more than your life. You'll be worse then dead." Piper threatened. Melanie smiled.  
  
"Really?" Melanie asked, beginning to get amused. She put Tori down, and walked over to Cole.  
  
"You look familiar." Melanie said, tracing a line over Cole's face. Cole backed away, and glared at the cold-hearted woman. Phoebe had had enough. She levitated and kicked the woman in the head. Cole then through an energy ball at Melanie.  
  
"It didn't kill her all the way." Paige observed. Cole raised an eye brow, and fired another energy ball. Melanie burned. Greg looked up in almost horror, but he still had a calm expression on his face. He quickly went to pick up Tori, and the other girl.  
  
"Now, this would be foolish to stay and fight." Greg answered.  
  
"Exactly now surrender." Cole exclaimed. His voice boomed through the underworld. Phoebe stood by him.  
  
"Give them to us, and we'll spare your life." Phoebe offered. Greg laughed.  
  
"Why should I? You can't get to my from here. If you use energy balls then you'll hit both of them too." Greg said. Paige orbed to the other side of him. Phoebe suddenly felt confident. They had him. Now all she had to do was get her daughter back and they'd be fine.  
  
"Okay, okay. I know when I've been beat. I'll be back. It might not be tomorrow, and it might not be soon, but I will. And when I do, I won't fail." Greg put Tori and the other girl down on the floor, and walked towards the shadows. Paige, thinking he was going to get another weapon, tried to follow him. He was gone. Phoebe ran to Tori, and picked her up.  
  
"Tori! Tori honey are you okay? Sweetheart Oh my god I missed you so much!" Phoebe went on and on, trying her best to explain to Tori what had happened, and it wouldn't change anything. Paige walked over to Cole, who was witnessing from a distance.  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Paige exclaimed, looking into Cole's soft eyes. Cole smiled, and looked down.  
  
"Both of them are." Cole replied. Paige smiled.  
A/M: It's not over yet, I still have a few chapters to go, although they would come much quicker if I had some reviews... hint hint.. Nudge nudge.. LoL Review Please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
  
"How did I find them? Darrel come over here and I'll tell you how I found them." Piper said, balancing the phoebe on her shoulder with her head. She hung up with Darrel, and gave Melinda the sandwich she had been making.  
  
"Mommy who are dose two girls?" Melinda asked, sitting down at the table. Piper smiled.  
  
"Well why don't you ask them?" Piper asked. Melinda looked up thoughtfully and shrugged.  
  
"Otay. But where did dey come fum?" Melinda asked, this time taking a bit out of her sandwich. Piper paused.  
  
"Well, remember that bad guy that took Tori?" Piper asked, trying to put this gently.  
  
"You mean da demon?" Melinda asked. Piper cleaned off the counter with a rag, and walked over to the table.  
  
"Uh hu. And He took those other two girls too, so they are going to stay here until we find they're mommies and daddies." Piper said. Melinda smiled and nodded.  
  
Meanwhile, Phoebe was in Tori's room. It was panted a light, sunny yellow, and her bed had cream sheets. Many stuffed animals were lying around, and Tori sat on her bed, leaning towards Phoebe who had her cradled in one of her arms.  
  
"Mommy I was scared." Tori exclaimed, clutching her stuffed animal white dog that wasn't actually white anymore. Phoebe nodded. She tried to hold in the tears.  
  
"I know honey, I know. I was very worried about you. That's why I got a special friend to help me find you. But you know what?" Phoebe asked, pulling her daughter closer. Tori laughed with delight, and turned towards her.  
  
"What?" Tori asked. Phoebe smiled,  
  
"You were very brave! I could barely tell you were scared of that man!" Phoebe exclaimed, starting to tickle her daughter. Unknown to both of them, Cole watched from the doorway. Tori resembled Phoebe so much. The hair color and eye color you could tell came from another gene pool, but they're face shapes were identical. They had the same noses, and the same chins, and Tori had the same glow as Phoebe. The little girl's eyes were full of energy and excitement. Cole hadn't seen that since he left the world.  
  
"So, when are you going back?" Paige asked, startling Cole. Cole broke out of his calm mode, and shrugged.  
  
"I'm not sure. I didn't even know I was supposed to come down here. When we got Tori back I thought that I'd go back." Cole replied. Paige smiled and nodded.  
  
"Your still in love with her aren't you?" Paige bluntly asked. Cole laughed and looked down, and then their conversation was stopped by Phoebe appearing at the door, with Tori in her arms.  
  
"Paige, can you take Tori down stairs? I need to talk to Cole." Phoebe requested. Paige smiled and grabbed Tori. Phoebe signaled for Cole to come with her, and when he looked up, to his surprise Tori was smiling back at him. He smiled at her, and followed Phoebe to her room.  
  
"We need to talk." Phoebe said, sitting on her bed. Cole nodded, and put his hands in his pockets.  
  
"Yeah." Cole replied. He hoped she wasn't going to say it wasn't going to work out, but truthfully that was what he expected.  
  
"Do you know when you going back? Are you going back?" Phoebe asked, hoping that he would have an answer. Cole shook his head.  
  
"I didn't even know I was coming. If I was going to go back, I would have imagined me going back when we got Tori." Cole replied. Phoebe nodded.  
  
"My sisters don't know. And Leo doesn't know. And Tori doesn't know." Phoebe blurted. Cole nodded.  
  
"I thought so. But would they react so badly if you told them? Phoebe it's not a mistake. I mean why else would I come here if-"  
  
"I know, Cole. I just don't want to get hurt again. I guess, when you came back, I knew it was from well, up, and maybe that reassured me or something. But, Matt, it was like that was the last straw. I don't know if Piper and Paige will say 'yeah good great.' Or, 'are you kidding me? Once a demon always a demon." Phoebe explained. Cole nodded. He understood. He had hurt Phoebe a lot, and by doing so he hurt himself a lot too.  
  
"And Tori, she's used to, used to what it was like. Me getting her ready in the morning, taking her to pre-school, me going to work. Piper picking her up, going to the club while Piper worked. And Paige decided to go back to school, so she picked the kids up at like four and then took them home and waited for Piper to come home and cook diner. And then Leo being where ever." Phoebe said, beginning to pour out her concerns. Cole looked down.  
  
"Phoebe, I love you more than anything. I always have, and I always will. Your sisters will support you on pretty much anything, you know that. And Tori, I'll spend some time with her and get to know her. She seems to be a lot like you." Cole comforted, sitting on the bed next to her. Phoebe smiled.  
  
"I know. But even if you stay, how? Why?" Phoebe asked. Cole shrugged.  
  
"I've learned a few things from being up there. First of all, you never truly die. Second, they do sometimes the most out of place things for really good, but sometimes invisible reasons." Cole answered. Phoebe smiled, and leaned into him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Chelsea Kathryn Miller. Yeah, her father's address is, what?" Darrel exclaimed, his laptop was sitting on the coffee table, while Leo held Chelsea and the other girl on his lap.  
  
"What? Is there a problem?" Leo asked. Darrel shook his head.  
  
"No wonder why there wasn't a report. She address is 3421 Hollister Drive Keauhou Hawaii." Darrel said. Leo fell back against the couch.  
  
"What's her parents names?" Leo asked. Darrel scrolled down.  
  
"Tony Miller and Elizabeth died a year ago. Can't you orb down there and deliver the kid to the police station? That's going to be a lot of questioning." Darrel exclaimed Leo nodded.  
  
"What about Nikki?" Leo asked. He wanted everything to be settled down, and run like it was supposed to run. Darrel typed his computer.  
  
"Her it is. Nicole Angel Trieber. 2143 Pacific Circle. She's adopted by, Mr. Brent Losh, and Mrs. Lauren Pierce Losh." Darrel said. Leo smiled.  
  
"Losh? I know who they are. I can return Nikki." Leo said. Darrel nodded.  
  
"Are they white lighters?" Darrel asked. Leo nodded.  
  
"How'd you know?" Leo asked. Darrel shrugged.  
  
"Things happen at that place." Darrel replied.  
A/N: I'm going to leave you guys there. Everything is settled down enough. This story was kinda like a pre-story to my fic that I'm writing right now. Please review, and watch for my next story about Tori, Chelsea and Nikki when they are around 14/15. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!! 


End file.
